Last Goodbye
by PaRAnorm04
Summary: What if Ushio had a few moments left of her life? Not much, just a little.Would it matter? The commitment Tomoya made to Ushio hasn't lasted very long, but he's determined to make it last, if he can. Oneshot!


**Field Of Flowers**

The snow fell softly, like leaves off a tree. Just like raindrops, then like rainfall in tranquil motion. Tomoya kept his gaze at it. "Do you like the snow, Ushio?" He asked softly.

He looked down beside his hand holding a soft little one.

A pair of big chocolate brown eyes looked up at his and returned her glance. "Yeah, you like watching it too?"Ushio questioned curiously.

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah-I uh..."

The gentle feeling it gave, the kindness it showed...Nagisa. He looked down at Ushio and smiled. "Yeah, Daddy likes it too."

Her face lit up in reply.

He then asked in concern,"Can you walk Ushio?Want to take a break?"

She shook her head.

"Let's take a cab before the snow start's getting worse." Tomoya said."Let me carry you."

She shook her head again and started strutting short steps foward making the tracks in the light snow. "I'm fine." Ushio replied determined.

Tomoya kept with her, as slow as he could. He kept his eyes on her in vexed state. She kept her hand firmly in Tomoya's, not letting go. With each step she took, she stated hulking and taking shorter steps. It only took less than a minute for her to slow down to where she could barely take another step. Her breathing became heavier and her eyes could barely stay open.

Ushio attempted to take another step, but she couldn't hold it no more. She could see the world in front of her drop as she did with it.

Tomoya's eyes went wide. "Ushio!"

He dropped his bag and broke Ushio's fall. He sat on his knees as he held up Ushio. Her soft hair residing along his chest. Her eyes cracked open. "Daddy..?"She murmured weakly.

"I'm right here, what is it?" He answered anxiously.

"Did we...make it? Are we on the train?...Are we going to see the field of flowers..?" She asked quietly.

He stared at her, afraid and sad. His eyes bulged as he forced his tears back. "Yes...we are, we're on the train." He replied stroking her hair.

Ushio stared straightly across at the apartments as if she was daydreaming.

"Keep with me, Ushio! Please..not you too...I love you." Tomoya pleaded.

"I want to see the field of flowers...I have to see it Daddy. That's where.." Her voice toned down to a whisper.

She closed her eyes like she was sleeping. She was breathing heavily, but at least she's still buried his head into his daughter's.

"Ushio..Ushio!" He began to feel hot tears in his eyes.

What could he do? Should he take her to the hospital, to Sanae and Akio? He promised he'd always be there for Ushio, he needed help..Nagisa...anybody..somebody. Nobody can help her, and he knew that very deep inside his heart, something had to be! He couldn't go back to the apartment, it wouldn't help..NOTHING COULD EVER HELP. He needed these moments to think and to hope. He just wanted one, _one _more happy moment he can remember, maybe the only one before he would want to forget everything again. Tomoya knew this day would come, but not this early.

He picked Ushio up and carried her in his arms. She was surprisingly light, as he could tell on their very first trip. Tomoya took off his scarf and wrapped it over Ushio's forehead. He needed all the time he could have,just this one chance. He picked up the bags and started rushing through the streets.

* * *

The air felt fresh and warm, unlike any other place around. The overnight trip felt like an eternity. The dark night had overshadowed when Tomoya stood awake, guarding over Ushio. She was breathing slowly and softly, not even openning an eye. She was keeping on, forcing herself on. Tomoya watched grimly the whole time, not taking a glimpse of anything else. Now, they were finally here. He still kept Ushio over his head, with her lazily laying on his. He then set her down in what seemed the middle of it all and sat right beside her."Ushio...were here." He whispered as he laid her down on the soft patch of flowers. The sun was a quater off the dancing trees, sunset showing.

She barely moved, only swaying her hands over the smooth petals. "Daddy..."

His eyes widen as he picked her up. "This is where me and Daddy...had fun...even though Daddy was a little mean. I still liked it."

Tomoya hugged Ushio, fighting to keep his tears back in. "I love you Daddy..."

The wind blew gently, making their hair float along with it. He could feel her hair blowing into his face. Tomoya couldn't take it anymore, hot tears started flooding down his cheek.

" I love you too Ushio, very, very much.."

"Thank you...Daddy...thank you.." Ushio murmured.

Her arms fell from her father's embrace. Her breathing stopped, completely and her eyes fell shut for the very last time. Tomoya held her tighter, hoping she would come wasn't ready, he was never ready. "Please...Ushio!" He shouted. "Nagisa...please! Ushio..Ushio!"

Tomoya tipped over, sobbing quietly when something had jabbed him in his sides. He stood up away, but Ushio laid peacefully. Right next to him, was what made his heart sink beyond all. Before everything went out in a white flash and memories, there laid a familiar silver robot that had made his Ushio's face light up before laying beside him, as if it was waiting for their return.

**The End? **

**Well there it is folks! Hope you enjoyed reading!**

*****UPDATE 7/18/13*****

**Thank you guys for 80 views and faves :)! I never thought I'd accomplish much. Thank you again :D for making me have a bright day! I don't know if I should do more CLANNAD fictions but I'll totally consider! **


End file.
